


Love in a New Home

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Housewarming Party, Kissing, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. + Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 47





	Love in a New Home

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 7, 2020 ___

**Baz**

“Come on,” Simon whispers, tugging on my hand and leading me down the hall towards the room that isn’t quite unpacked yet but is intended to be a guest room/library of sorts.

“We can’t just leave our friends alone in the other room,” I say.

“No one will even notice that we’re gone.”

“Of course, they will. It’s _our_ party.”

“Just one minute. Please?” He asks, looking up at me with wide eyes that shouldn’t work but do. Because I’m weak. Because I love him.

“Fine,” I sigh, following him into the room. “What did you want?” But he backs me into the wall and kisses me before I even manage to finish the question.

There’s a moment where I consider pushing him way and insisting that we should return to our guests, but then he juts out his chin, and I’m gone for.

Penelope came over first thing this morning to make sure that we hadn’t forgotten that we were throwing a house-warming party today. (Simon had; I hadn’t.) And Simon and I haven’t had a moment alone all day, and it wasn’t until this moment that I realized how desperately I needed to kiss him.

I bring my hands up to cup his face and return the kiss with a deep fervor.

Simon’s hands tangle in my hair, and he gives a light pull that causes me to moan into his mouth. I really hope no one heard that, but I’m finding it hard to care as he drags his teeth over my bottom my lip.

I slide a hand up into his hair and tilt his head, deepening the kiss even further and relishing how nice this feels.

I never want to leave this room. I never want to stop kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
